


That's Not Healthy

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	That's Not Healthy

That’s not healthy

Tom’s heat was a one and done type of deal. He came, he passed out, it was over. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. Because getting him to cum was literally hell on earth. In the past he’d just stroll out, pheromones leaking off him and let nearby alphas have their way with him until he had reached his satiation point. 

It was a habit he had picked up while living alone. So when he was no longer living alone and instead in a house with two alphas and a beta, it came as a surprise that this habit of his would no longer be tolerated.

“Tom, what the hell? You’re bruised to high heaven and Tord’s going to throw a fit when he smells an unknown alpha in the house. You know how he gets. Not to mention the type of diseases you could contract doing this kind of thing, honestly….” Edd’s worried voice droned on and on as Matt helped clean him and wipe some of the blood off the scratches some of Tom’s more overexcited partners had given him.

“Yeah Tom honestly, I would never let anyone do this kind of stuff to my face,” Matt said, wiping at a particularly nasty black eye Tom had received when he came before the alpha fucking him. It was bad etiquette sure, but so was giving a fucking omega a black eye. His whole body felt sore and even the bathroom lights were making his head pound. Who knew sex could feel like a hangover.

Usually his heats went better and his partners were more considerate, but Tom hadn’t really known the new area he had moved into and had unknowingly chosen a seedier spot than he had anticipated. He just hoped that Tord wouldn’t be a raging asshole about the whole situation.

“What smells like shit?” A low voice growled. Well there died his hope. Tom knew that voice from living with Tord for a little over six months. It was his “something is wrong in MY territory” voice. Tom had learned pretty quickly that trespassing in Tord’s room, touching things Tord owned, or eating something Tord had bought was a one way ticket to getting slammed against a nearby wall with that low voice rumbling in his ear about exactly what would happen if he did those things again.

“Tord, be nice,” Edd said calmly. He narrowed his eyes at the intruding alpha. Usually Edd and Tord had quite an amicable relationship. Edd was the more passive of the two alphas, but when he put his foot down on subjects, Tord was known to submit. Edd was the larger of the two, and although their tiffs had never come to blows, Tom was pretty sure Edd would come out the victor if it came down to it.

“What’s wrong with the mongrel?” Tord said peering to get a look at Tom. His eyebrows shot up as he caught sight of Tom’s face and body.

“He went out on the street to get help with his heat,” Matt replied. Tord’s face darkened at the response.

“What are you? A prostitute? Whoever taught you that was an acceptable way of dealing with your heat?” Tord snarled, glaring down at Tom.

“What the fuck do you know about being an omega,” Tom snapped back, hunching his shoulders defensively.

“Enough to know that was a fucking stupid thing you did there.”

“Enough, both of you,” Edd interceded. “Tord, you are agitating the situation. Leave if you aren’t going to help.”

“Yeah get lost commie,” Tom spat, giving the alpha a shit eating grin. He could have sworn he saw Tord’s eye twitch at that.

“And you,” Edd said, rounding on Tom, his voice dropping to a low pitch, “don’t let me ever catch you doing this sort of thing again. You need help handling your heat, come to one of us.”

Tom’s shoulders slumped and he gave into the motherly scolding, “Okay.”

Edd’s face brightened and he gave Tom a gentle hug. “Good! I’m glad you’re okay. Remember Tom, we all care about you.”

That lead him to his position a couple months later when he was hit with an early heat right as spring began. Tom’s hand shook as he raised his fist to know on Edd’s door. He heard muffled voices coming from inside the room. He hoped to god that there wasn’t someone else in there already.

He took a deep steadying breath, squeezing his eyes shut, and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and Edd’s sunny face appeared. Behind him Matt and Tord held game controllers and sat criss cross on Edd’s bed.

“Oh hi Tom, is something the matter?” Edd asked, taking note of his friends flushed face.

“I- uh. I think my heats coming early,” Tom said, staring at Edd’s ceiling fan as he did so.

“O-oh okay, when do you think it will be?”

“Probably sometime this evening or tomorrow, I’m getting hotflashes, and that normally marks the 24 hour zone,” Tom said shifting uncomfortably.

“Ah okay, do you want to stay with us until that happens?” Edd asked smiling kindly at his friend.

“Yeah, if that’s okay?” Tom said looking at Edd, and then to his two friends in back of him.

“Its fine Tom, come on in, we’re just playing a game.”

Tom settled himself between Edd and Matt, leaning into the alpha a bit. Even the smell of an alpha helped calm him down when his heat was approaching. He watched the three play their game for a bit, then a while later he was dozing.

Tom woke up to cold hands on his face. It felt good, anything taking away from the heat was good.  
“Tom, Tom wake up, we got you okay, we are going to help you, so just calm down,” a distant voice was saying. Maybe it was Matt. Could’ve been Edd.

Calm down? He was calm. Or at least he felt calm. Just hot. Really, really hot. He cracked open an eye. A moment later his three friends came into focus, all peering down anxiously at him. The room was softly lit by a lone reading lamp. It was dark outside that was the only indication to what time of day it was.  
He realized he was thrashing around. Slowly he tried to stop squirming. A firm pair of hands gripped him under his armpits and Tom felt a warm chest pressing against his back.

“Stop moving,” Came a deep growling command. Tom stilled going limp. Tord grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up and off his shoulders, taking Tom’s shirt with it. The cool air against his skin felt good. A moment later his pants were getting taken off and then it was just him naked with his three friends still looking at him. Tord was behind him, but he could always feel when the man’s eyes were on him.

He curled up as a sudden wave of heat and cramps hit him. He felt slick leak out his hole, probably soaking into Tord’s jeans.

“God it hurts, I don’t feel good,” Tom whined.

“Shhh, it’s okay Tom, what do you want us to do?” Matt asked coming closer. The beta put his hands on Tom’s face, gently rubbing his temple on either side with his thumbs. A small sound of pleasure escaped him at the contact.

“I just want, f-f-fuck, someone to touch me,” he cursed as a wave of head hit him again. Unconsciously he ground down on tord’s leg, groaning at the pleasure the friction gave him. He began rutting in earnest until a hand wrapped around his waist, forcing him to still. He turned around to snap at Tord, but his expression changed quickly to one of shock as he felt a finger slip between his labia and run around the opening to his pussy. His whole body shivered at the sensation. He tried to press down on the finger, coax it inside, but his efforts were merely met with the grip around his waist tightening. 

Again, he let out a whine, this one more a wheeze with the force that was being applied to his midsection.

“Tord look at him, are you honestly going to tease him right now,” Edd reprimanded.

“Sorry, sorry. He looks so cute when he’s flustered, I rarely see him like this,” Tord yielded, slipping a finger in and gently starting to rub at Tom’s sensitive insides. Tom squirmed at the sensation, trying to get more. He was so focused on what was going down below, he was caught off guard when Matt took him into a deep kiss. When he broke off Tom was panting, a thin trail of drool coming down his chin. Matt wiped it away with his thumb.

“How long is he going to be like this?” Matt asked. “I’ve never really dealt with omegas before and beta heats aren’t anywhere near this serious.”

Edd shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. Usually by the time an alpha has three or four orgasms an omega will get off, but it can vary pretty widely. Some omegas just need a knot, while others are a lot more finicky. We’ll just go until Tom is done.”

By now Tord had three fingers in Tom and was working on a fourth. Even with all the slick, the stretch was starting to burn. Tord’s fingers were thick and long. Tom let out a whimper but still spread his legs a bit wider to better accommodate the intrustion.

“Ach, you’re just a filthy little thing aren’t you?” Tord chuckled. 

“Tord, what are you doing to him?” Edd asked turning his attention to Tord’s hand.

“I’m gonna fist him,” Tord smirked.

“Tord!” Edd chastised, “You have to be careful with him. We are trying to have his heats be less painful!”

“I’m being careful, I’m going veeeeery slowly. Plus he likes it, don’t you Tommy-boy,” To punctuate his point, Tord slipped his last finger inside and thrust his hand up.

“OOH GOD,” Tom yelled. His insides ached and felt full. He instinctively clenched down around Tord’s fist, which only served to intensify the sensations.

“That sounds like a yes if I’ve ever heard it,” Tord grinned at Edd over Tom’s shoulder.

“Tord I swear, if you don’t take that out of him right now,” Edd trailed off, finding no need to voice his threat. 

Tord huffed and slowly pulled his hand out. When his fist was all the way out Tom’s hole was left slightly gaping. Tom huffed and looked up at Tord in confusion. He let out a long needy keen.

“Don’t look at me, look at Mr. Caring Alpha over there,” He said pointing to Edd. Edd narrowed his eyes.

“Just, give him here,” he said outstretching his hands. Tord reluctantly passed the heaving omega into Edd’s arms. Gently he started to finger Tom’s asshole, ignoring for the moment his raw and oversensitive cunt. Matt followed his lead and started to lick at the head of Tom’s cock. When Edd’s fingers found Tom’s prostate he gave a sharp buck that caused Matt to gag. Matt gripped Tom’s hips tighter and held them down, pulling off to regain his composure. Edd continued to rub at Tom’s special spot. For a few moments they continued, assaulting Tom’s pleasure spots.

Matt felt fingers threading through his hair and was surprised when they began pulling up, attempting to push him away. Edd felt a similar grip on his wrist trying to pull his wrist out.

“Mnn, stop, it feels, too much and… not enough,” Tom panted out. 

“Okay, okay,” Edd said gently, pulling his fingers out. Matt also pulled off. “What do you want then?” 

Tom slumped down against Edd, pulling his legs up and spreading them so that both of his wet holes were visible to Tord and Matt.

“I want both.”

“Both what?” Edd asked confused.

“He wants something in both holes, the kinky little shit,” Tord smirked, amused. “I say we give it to him. Tom, you ever had two knots in both holes simultaneously?”

Tom merely looked at him uncomprehending and drooled. Tord scooted closer to him as Matt moved aside. He drew the smaller body to him looking at Edd smugly over his shoulder. 

“What do you say, I get his front you get back?”

Edd huffed. “Fine, whatever. But if he says stop or I see him start bleeding down there, we are done, regardless of whether his heat is finished or not. Matt you want in?”

“I’m good to watch thanks,” the beta said waving his hand.

“Okay, you go first.”

Tord pushed the head of his dick in, Tom giving a small shiver as he felt the intrusion. Tord placed a hand on the small of his back, keeping Tom steady as he continued to push in. When he was fully sheathed, he looked down at the smaller male.

“You good?” he asked softly. 

“Y-yeah,” Tom said, “feels good. Want more.”

“You heard him Edd, give the boss what he wants,” Tord said lifting himself and Tom up a bit and reaching around to spread Toms cheeks, presenting his asshole to Edd. Gently Edd began to press in. About halfway in, Tom let out a small moan. Edd stopped worried.

“You okay Tom?”

“Hurts.”

“Want me to pull out?”

“No I like it.”

“Good boy,” Tord rumbled. He placed his hands on Tom’s hips rubbing soothing circles into them as Edd continued to push in at his slow pace. When he was fully sheathed, Edd let out a sigh.  
“How’s he look?” The larger alpha asked.

“Like he’s about to have a fucking good time,” Tord replied.

Edd tsked, “Matt?”

“He’s doing okay, everything down there looks fine, Matt said from his position on the bed.

“Okay Tom, we are going to start now,” Edd said, giving a slow thrust.

He was met immediately with a moan from Tom who attempted to grind down. This seemed to spur on Tord who gave a hard thrust, which turned the moan into an outright shout.

“Tord! Start slow,” Edd snapped.

Tord smiled sheepishly, “Sorry couldn’t, resist.”

Edd set the pace, thrusting in slowly to the tight heat, gaining speed. Soon both alpha’s were pounding into the omega between them. As they gained speed, Edd leaned back onto the bed pulling Tom with him and in turn Tord. This gave Tord the opportunity to go at his own pace and Tom soon found his cunt being thrust into at a vicious, unrelenting pace. Edd came first, unleashing a hot load into Tom who gasped at the sensation. Edd stilled for a bit, letting Tord do solely as he wished until he too was coming.

Both alphas lay panting, Tom sandwiched between them. Matt was still off to the side vigorously jacking off to the scene in front of him. Tom let out a whine and began to squirm as he realized neither of the two alphas were attending to him.

“I need more, please, Edd, please,” Tom begged looking at Edd. He heard a smacked from behind and Tom yelped. 

“That’s not how we ask, beg properly,” Tord said, grinning evilly at the quaking body in front of him.

“AH! Please daddy, fuck my dirty cunt so hard, uhn, I want your knot so bad.”

Edd’s face could not have been a deeper shade of crimson. The omega writhed on top of him, attempting to get him to move.

“Fuck,” Matt said, looking at Tom hungrily. “I want his mouth.”

Tord started thrusting again, and Tom started to moan. “Go ahead, I’m sure he is into it.”

Matt shifted around from the side, behind Edd and began to feed his cock into Tom’s open mouth. The omega accepted him willingly, with little resistance.

As Tord kept thrusting, Edd started again too, getting hard from the noises Tom made as he sucked Matt’s dick.

“You’re a pretty boy aren’t you?” Matt said ruffling Tom’s hair. His thrusts grew more erratic as he neared completion. Tom allowed him to do as he wished, eyes watering as he struggled to keep up with all the sensations he was feeling simultaneously. Matt came with a grunt, pulling out and splattering Tom’s cheek and lips with it. Tom licked out greedily with his tongue catching some of the residue. Matt gave him a deep kiss, licking the rest of his come off the omega’s face before sitting back to relax and watch the two alphas finish their job.

Edd didn’t notice his knot beginning to form until it started to catch on Tom’s rim. With one last thrust he was locked in. He stilled allowing himself to just sit back and feel as his knot began to swell in earnest.

“G-god Tord, I think this is going to be a big one, I don’t know if we should both knot him at the same time,” Edd said, struggling to think straight as is the tight body above him ripped around his knot.

“No way, he can taking. Plus he’s about to cum, I can feel it. I bet this will tip him over,” Tord said, and with a last hard thrust, he too had pushed his swelling knot into Tom.

There was a moment of silence and stillness as the two alphas merely sat back and let their knots swell. The only sound in the room was Tom’s hitching breath. Then he started to keen.

“Mnn Alpha, too much, n-ah. No more, I can’t take it,” Tom cried, starting to panic.

Edd stiffened underneath Tom and then frantically tried to pull out, only causing the stuffed omega more discomfort as he did so. Edd was babbling frantic apologies all the while, while Matt just watched in concern.

“STOP,” Tord barked, grabbing Tom and forcing him down on both knots. The omega silenced immediately and merely looked on in stunned silence. Edd also stilled looking at Tord in surprise.

“What are you stupid? You’re going to hurt him doing that, and you’re making him panic worse. He was fine before you encouraged his little freakout”. Tord gently ran a hand around Tom’s rim and let out a sigh of relief when it came back without any blood, just some slick. He started rubbing at Tom’s hip’s again and the smaller male let out a small sigh of relief. 

“Good boy, see? It’s okay, just calm down and let us take care of you okay? You’re going to feel really good in a minute okay?” Tord said softly into Tom’s ear. Tord gently moved his hand south slipping his hand along Tom’s labia and starting to rub at his clitoris gently. Soft whimpers, turned to moans, which turned to frustrated gyrating.

“Edd start moving again, slowly,” Tord instructed. Edd did as he was told. In a few moments Tom’s breath was getting sharp and heavy and Edd found himself cumming first again Tom twitched around him. Tord started thrusting again as well, harder than Edd. He followed suit, cumming soon as well, burying his cock deep inside Tom and pressing his thumb firmly against Tom’s clit, rubbing and building friction. Tom squirmed and tried to move back from the sensation.

“No, we are ending this now,” Tord said, redoubling his efforts. With one last exhausted squeal Tom came dry, slumping onto Edd’s chest and passing out.

Tord lifted him off Edd, catching his lolling head and tilting it back against his shoulder.

“Matt can you grab the trash bin by the bed?” Tord asked.

Matt handed it to him. 

“Great, thanks.”

With that Tord pulled out and let the slough of cum and slick rush out and into the bin. When that was done he put the sleeping Tom under the sheets and motioned to Edd and Matt to come join him. Once again Tom was sandwiched between his friends as Matt cuddled the sleeping omega into his arms and Edd spooned Matt in turn from behind. Tord on the other side threw an arm over Matt and Tom.

Edd looked sleepily at Tord, “We weren’t half bad.”

Tord smiled, “Nah, we did pretty good, better than some random jerks on the street”.


End file.
